There is a so-called training ladder as a ladder-shaped training tool for improving speed, agility, and the like of a body, which has been developed in the United States, and, in Japan, has been familiarized from about 1990 by the Nippon Institute of Speed, Agility and Quickness specified non-profit corporation.
The training ladder is used as follows: the training ladder is laid on a place where training is to be performed, such as turf, artificial turf, and ground to step in a predetermined manner by using cells of the training ladder; in steps shown in FIG. 2(a), for example, right and left feet are positioned at R and L positions, respectively, and are moved forward in the cells in the order of arrows; in steps shown in FIG. 2(b), for example, right and left feet are positioned at R and L positions, respectively, and are moved transversely in the cells in the order of arrows; and speed, agility, and the like of a body are increased by stepping as above at a high speed.